Fitz visits OPA
by scandallover1552
Summary: This is my take on the aftermath of the phone call between Liv and Fitz in 2x20. This is a one shot for now but depending on if you guys like it I might turn it into a story. so please review and tell me what you think. Also Shonda owns all the characters and scandal.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia, Abby, and Harrison are in Abby's office discussing their latest case, when Olivia receives a phone call. She looks at the caller ID and picks up.

"What?"

"I need to see you." Olivia turns and walks into her office leaving Harrison and Abby to wonder who is on the other end of the phone call.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Come here to the White House right now."

"No!"

"Fine then ill come to you."

"What?!"

"Its rush hour but depending on how fast Tom and Hal can pull the car around I can be there in 10 minutes."

"Fine ill be there in 15 minutes."

Olivia hangs up the phone grabs her gloves and bag and heads to go tell Harrison and Abby that she will be back in an hour.

"Liv, where are you going?"

"Out, Abby. I said I'll be back in an hour. You guys can hold the fort down until then. Plus my parents will be here soon so I will be back."

* * *

Once Olivia arrives at the White House she walks with a purpose. Everyone she passes can tell she is one pissed off woman. Lauren, Fitz' assistant sees Olivia and tries to stop her.

"Ms. Pope."

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is he alone?"

"Ill tell him you're here"

When she is almost in one of his secret service agents steps in her path blocking her from getting in the Oval.

"I suggest you move. You may be here to protect him but trust me no harm will come to him unless you do not move. Then we will have a problem."

"Daniel its ok."

Once she is in she slams the door shut.

"WHAT?!"

"FITZ WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Sit."

"NO!"

"Sit down Olivia!"

"No I am busy, I have a job, people who count on me. I don't have time to run to the White House at your beck and call like you're the only one that matters. I AM NOT SITTING DOWN. So I ask again, WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?!"

"You."

"GOODBYE MR. PRESIDENT."

"OH COME ON!"

"YOU DO NOT SUMMON ME!"

"YOU DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Meanwhile outside some of the White House staffers who noticed Ms. Pope's pissed off walk down the hallway have gathered by Lauren's desk to listen.

"Wow, I have never heard ANYONE raise their voice to the President like that"

"Oh, Jeff this is a good day. It can get a whole hell of a lot louder than this."

"She always had a way about her didn't she, Lauren? Knew just how to set him straight."

"OH YES…"

"Its quiet now.."

"That won't last long I can tell you that!"

 **Back inside the Oval**

Olivia and Fitz are standing by the window now.

"I'm done. I told you I was done. We are over."

"WE ARE NOT OVER. WE ARE NEVER GONNA BE OVER. I am never going to be over you."

"I AM NOT A TOY CAN PLAY WITH WHEN YOU'RE BORED OR LONELY OR HORNY. I AM NOT THE GIRL THE GUY GETS AT THE END OF THE MOVIE. I AM NOT A FANTASY. IF YOU WANT ME EARN ME. Until then WE ARE DONE."

Olivia storms out of the Oval and is met with several staffers who she knows are just pretending to be working.

"Have a good day Lauren!"

"You too Ms. Pope!"

Once Olivia leaves Lauren looks at all of the staffers who have gathered and said "Told ya."

* * *

When Olivia arrives back at OPA she is met with her parents sitting in the conference room with Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck.

"Mom, dad!" She runs over to give them a big hug. Her mom is the first one to ask.

"Liv, sweetie, where were you? Your father and I arrived here only to be told that you had stepped out."

"Sorry mama, I had to go deal with an issue, but I am here now aren't I?"

"That didn't answer my question, Olivia."

"Maya don't push Livvie for answers right now. You know she will tell us where she went when the time comes." Eli Pope knew his daughter very well and knew that when it came to her whereabouts that if it was important she would tell them when and if she ever needed too.

"Thank you daddy." Olivia went over to kiss her father on the cheek.

"I have to finish up a few things here and then we can go and get you guys settled and go grab dinner if you want."

"That would be great baby."

A couple hours later the whole team was sitting around the table when they heard the elevator ding.

"Quinn, will you please go see who is here? I didn't think I had a meeting until tomorrow."

Quinn does as she is told and is so shocked to see who is here getting off the elevator. She goes back to the conference room where the team is with Olivia's parents.

"Um Liv, we have a guest and it would be very rude of me to turn him down."

Olivia looks up and is met with those beautiful blue eyes that make her heart skip a beat. However, she doesn't do anything to acknowledge him. To everyone's surprise even hers she just goes back to looking at her notes.

Olivia's mother however isn't having any of this nonsense, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, you will acknowledge the President to I make myself clear?"

Olivia gives her mother the death glare but clears her throat and speaks.

"Mr. President." And goes right back to work.

"Really Liv? I break national security to come here and all I get is a Mr. President?"

Olivia had had enough. Her parents were there and they certainly didn't know anything let alone her team. She wasn't about to have him say something he shouldn't say. She stands up and let him have it,

"Five, I didn't ask you to break national security to come here. You did that on your own, and I am sure Tom and Hal are not very happy right now. Four, you are the President are you not? So then it would only be polite for me to address you in such a manner. Three, I am busy. Like I said earlier I have a job to run and people who are depending on me to get them out of a sticky situation. So Two, I do not have time for this right now. And one, if you do not have a problem that needs my fixing then get the hell out of my office now, Mr. President."

Everyone was stunned. No one raises their voice at the President, except Olivia Pope. And what shocked everyone even more was the President's response.

"Wow, I have heard of the Olivia Pope countdown, I have been a witness of it on many occasion, but I have never been on the receiving end, and let me just tell you, wow that was the most se-"

"MY OFFICE NOW!"

Once the door closed to her office Quinn is the one to break the silence in the conference room.

"Was he about to say sexiest?"

"I'm pretty sure he was going to say that that was one of the most sexiest things he has ever seen. And I'm pretty sure he was turned on. Did you see the bulge in his pants?"

"ABBY! Her parents are in the room!"

Everyone looked at her parents whose mouths were wide open. However their attention turned to Olivia's office again when they heard Olivia yelling at the President.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER LIVING MIND?!"

"NO OLIVIA I AM NOT!"

"No Fitz, that is not work I can tell you that RIGHT now!"

"FINE! I'll just ask your team!"

Fitz goes to open the door and is met with shocked faces staring at him.

"Harrison."

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Please call me Fitz, all of you."

"Um that would be inappropriate Mr. President."

"Just like Liv.." He said with a chuckle.

"Fitz, just stop. Go back to the White House. I'm sure Cyrus is worried."

"NO! Harrison, I am divorced am I not?"

"You are sir."

"Fantastic. Abby?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How long have I been divorced?"

"Almost a year, sir."

"Even better. Fitz turns to Olivia. "So Olivia, if I wanted to go out on a date with a woman, lets say Saturday. I could right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, legally you could. If you wanted to."

"Quinn could I kiss this woman or would that be pushing it?"

"Um, sir you are legally a free man in a free world that you are the leader of, so yes you could kiss her."

"Excellent." He turns back to Olivia and gives her the most passionate kiss she has ever had. If that doesn't shock everyone the fact that she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back definitely did. The kiss went on until Olivia's father clears his throat.

"Right, sorry Mr. Pope. I must be getting back to the White House. It was very nice meeting you all. See you Saturday Olivia." He kisses her one more time and walks out the door leaving Olivia standing there stunned frozen and everyone in the conference room looking at Olivia for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Fitz leaves, everyone is looking at Olivia stunned in silence, with their mouths to the ground. Even Olivia is stunned about what just happened. The silence lasts a couple minutes, but Abby being Abby is the first one to break the silence.

"What the hell just happened Liv?"

Olivia just looks at Abby and goes into her office closing the door behind her. She doesn't exactly know what to do. She knows she needs to go back out there and explain everything but that means that she has to explain all the late night phone calls, all the secret rendezvous', the whole affair. And in front of her parents too.

"This calls for a glass of wine," she thinks to herself. She gets up a goes a retrieves the bottle of wine she keeps at the office for cases that call for a bottle of the best.

Once she downs one glass, she pours herself another one and decides she should go back out there before they start coming up with situations and circumstances in front of her parents.

Before she goes back out she picks up her phone and sends a text to Fitz.

 **Olivia:** "Thanks for this. Now I get to go explain to my team AND MY PARENTS why the President of The United States just kissed me AND asked me on a date."

 **Fitz:** "No problem sweet baby (;"

 **Olivia:** "I really hate you sometimes!"

 **Fitz:** "Love you too!"

She smiles, puts her phone down, grabs the glass of wine, and heads back out there.

Everyone hears the door open and looks up from their thoughts, to see Olivia sitting down across from them with a glass of wine.

"Oh this better be good, you busted out the wine." Harrison says with a smirk on his face.

"HA HA very funny Harrison. But I know you guys all have questions, so ask away."

"Did he leave his wife for you?"

"Did she actually have a child with another man?"

"Are you guys a couple?"

Everyone started asking questions all at once. Olivia was starting to get overwhelmed by them all.

"SHUT UP!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Look, I understand that each of you have your own questions but I need you guys to take turns or this is going to go a lot worse than I had hoped for.

"Mom, dad, why don't you guys ask first?"

Eli was the first one to ask the question.

"Alright honey, how long have you guys been together? Couple or not."

"About a year, on and off."

Eli didn't really know what to say. All he could do was nod his head. Eli was a smart man, he was top of his class at Harvard, held the title of being the fourth richest man in the world, owned his own airline company: Pope's airlines. So he knew when he knew when he was being lied to, especially by his own daughter.

"Livia, I'm going to ask you one more time and I expect an honest answer. How. Long. Have. You. Been. Together."

She knew the minute that those words left her mouth that she wasn't going to fool anyone, especially her dad. So she took a deep breath and told him the truth.

"Five years, on and off."

"FIVE YEARS!" Her mother was furious.

Maya Pope did not do cheaters. She frowned upon them, however, she was raised never to judge a book by its cover and so therefore when she was in a situation where there was a cheater and/or a mistress she always heard them out. This however was her daughter, and she could not believe that she let a man one, cheat on his wife, and two, and be a mistress herself.

"Mama, let me explain. I-"

"No Olivia, you listen to me. I will hear what you have to say about all of this because it has sparked my interest. BUT I do not like the fact that you degraded yourself and gave yourself the title of being a MISTRESS. I also don't like the fact that you let this man willingly cheat on his WIFE!"

Right then everyone knew where Olivia got her spitfire personality. Olivia let her mother calm down a little before she proceeded.

"Mama, can I please talk now?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you. Now,

She took a sip of her wine and looked around the table so everyone knew she was talking to them.

"I would like to say that, yes technically I was considered the "mistress", however I am not."

She saw the confused looks on everyone's faces and proceeded.

"I am not his mistress and never was, because he refers to me as the love of his life. If you don't believe me ask Cyrus next time any of you see him. Or better yet, ask Fitz yourself."

"Can I ask a question?" Quinn asked.

Olivia nodded her response and let Quinn ask whatever she wanted to ask.

"If he refers to you as the love of his life, did he divorce his wife just to be with you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We were on a break. I was seeing Jake at the time. I never asked him. I do think I was a factor in the divorce, however I don't think he actually divorced her because of me."

"You were one of the MAIN reasons. I always told you I would leave all of it behind for you, but you never let me. Mellie having a child with another man getting out was the perfect time to file for divorce."

Everyone turned to look at the door and noticed Fitz himself standing there along with a VERY unhappy Cyrus. Fitz walks over to where Olivia was a kissed her on the head and took a seat next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Why are you here?"

"I came beca-"

"Oh let me answer this one for you, sir. He is here because the love of his life is about to be asked so many questions about their love affair and he can't possibly let her do it by herself without him there to support her and answer any and all questions that you guys might have towards him, considering that he is one of the main people involved."

Cyrus mocked the way Fitz had told him in the Oval on why he was leaving, yet again to go to OPA.

"Very well Cy, you DO know how to listen. Now are you going to stand there, take a seat, or go BACK to the White House?"

"Honestly sir, I may have a few questions myself so I'd like to stay."

He took a seat next to Eli, considering they knew each other from college and were fairly good friends.

"Alright everyone, ask us anything you want."

"Why him Liv?"

Olivia looked at Fitz and knew exactly why him, "Because Abby, he is the love of my life. Weather I like to admit it or not he is. He makes my day better by just being in the same room as me or giving me that goofy grin that always makes me just want to kiss him no matter where we are, or the fact that when I look into his eyes I don't only see those beautiful blue eyes but I see our future. I can see myself marrying him and starting a family, I can see the children we are going to have running around the yard playing while we are drinking a glass of wine watching them play, I see the house we will raise our family in, I can see the porch we will sit on and drink coffee and watch our grandchildren run around our yard, I see the jam I will make for our family in the cabinet, I see us growing old together and dying in each other's arms, at the same time of course because if one of us dies the other one wouldn't be able to survive. Because I am the happiest I have EVER been when I am with him. That is why I will always chose Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

To say they were shocked to hear her profess her love for Fitz in a way that would make everybody jealous of what kind of love the two of them shared was an understatement. Even Cyrus who knew how much the two of them loved each other was shocked to hear it.

However Maya knew her daughter loved him, she just heard it loud and clear, but what she didn't know was how Fitz felt about her daughter.

"Alright Fitz, we all just heard how much Olivia loves you and why she will always love you. But why do you love my daughter? Why did you chose her to be with?"

"Well Mrs. Pope, all Olivia said is true. I see everything that she just stated. However, since Olivia walked into my life I have never been able to function right without her by my side.

"He isn't joking. Even Mellie would call Olivia to get her to come and see him so he could function as Fitz."

Olivia and Fitz chuckled at Cyrus' statement because of how true it was, but everyone else just had more questions about it all.

"Anyway as I was saying, I can't function without her. My every emotion is controlled by the look on her face, therefore when she is upset I am upset; when she is mad I am mad. I would move Heaven and Earth to be with your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Pope. She is the love of my life. I didn't know what love was supposed to be like for me until I met Olivia. Of course I grew up watching the love between my parents. So I did have an idea what love was but when you want something bad enough sometimes you settle and convince yourself of something that isn't true. I settled for Mellie because I thought I needed to get married and start on my path to becoming President. Then Olivia came into my life and turned it upside down. I fell in love with her from the moment my eyes locked with her beautiful brown eyes. I knew then that no matter what I had to be with her. I even went as far and filed for divorce then but Cyrus, Mellie, and Olivia would not let me. I know I should have waited to pursue your daughter until I was a single man, however I failed miserably at that. One day I want to marry her and make her my wife. I want her to have my children, and to start a family together. I want her to have everything she's ever wanted and nothing less. Livvie I told you I was a coward to marry Mellie and not wait for you to come into my life, I want you to know that I am never going to be a coward again. And I mean that Livvie."

By now Olivia, Abby, Quinn, and even Maya were in tears. Olivia's profession brought them all close to tears but Fitz' made the tears fall. Olivia kissed Fitz with everything she had. She just couldn't control it anymore. By the time Cyrus cleared his throat, she was already straddling him in the chair, grinding her hips to him.

"Alright you two. As touching as you guys love for one another is, I for one would love to hear how all of this happened. So will you two please enlighten my on this? And please tell me how Mellie knew about all of this." Harrison was getting impatient waiting for the untold story about how their affair started.

For the next two hours Fitz and Olivia told everyone how their affair started and everything in between. When they were done they decided to call it a night considering they had a big sex scandal with a congressmen to start on tomorrow bright and early.


End file.
